The present application relates generally to medical image processing and, more particularly, to a method, system and apparatus for generating filtered images using spectral filtering technique for multi-energy images.
In a field of medicine, radiation based imaging devices such as a CT scanner may be used for deriving images of tissues of a patient. Single energy CT scanners project radiation of a single energy on the patient. Scanning data acquired from detectors coupled to the single energy CT scanner would be used for generating an image. The image would include representations of tissues based on attenuation properties of the tissues.
Segmentation of representations of tissues from the image is cumbersome due to overlap of attenuation properties of the tissues at any given energy. Several techniques have been proposed for segmentation of representations. These techniques separate the tissues based on appearance of shape and/or intensity of the tissues in a reference image. Consequently, these techniques are only applicable where such separability of structures is possible and do not work well in situations where two different types of tissues may share similar appearance.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system for separating tissues in CT images in a more accurate manner.